Just as Sweet
by desertsparrow
Summary: Getting spirited away was not at all what she thought. There were no fairies, no witches and bath houses, more violence than expected and well...maybe she can pretend that the snake is a doctor drago-yeah she's not convinced either. An SI/OC story, Rated M to be safe. Slow burn.
1. Prologue

Hello Guys! Author here! First off I want to say thank you all for reviewing and favoriting my story so far! This is my first story so I hope we all have fun here together. This is also my very first posting on this site (any site) and I'm still getting used to all the buttons and such. I also just want to say I'm so sorry for the wait, it's been a super busy year! What with school and everything and the transitions at work, it's been a hot mess and I haven't had any time to de-stress by writing for this lovely story.

Thank you for reading the first chapter, and just a heads up that I edited this one because after posting this chapter the first time I decided that I didn't like the flow. It wasn't until much later when I checked on the chapter I posted did I see all you lovely readers, and oh boy, am I sorry about doing this. Again, I think the flow is a bit better for the story to continue in the following chapters.

Second! I also noticed after I posted that I forgot to put in an Authors note, whoops! Sorry for that also e3e. Anything pertaining to pairings, they've been decided a looong time ago, but hey 'm flexible and I can make divergence if you guys want. Am I gonna tell you the pairings? Nope, for now just have fun with it and try and guess or make up your own. I'll reveal who's gonna be with who in the future with some clues…but I like being vague, you have been warned.

Anyways for now-story start!

Okay so when a special girls' friends would always say, "Gosh your just too cute" she just could never relate that word to herself. If _anything_ she'd see herself as the later statement of "only you" after a rather ridiculous situation or other that would not have happened unless scripted or otherwise in a movie or made up joke about the person walking down the street and running into a pole. She was a strange little thing, something that she didn't do on purpose, 'honest!' she'd cry in defense arms closed in, hands covering her face, and the heat of embarrassment rivaling a chili pepper.

Regardless, the situation she was facing herself with would probably fall under the latter category. A situation where she, again, never placed herself on purpose.

' _honest_!'

It started like any other day, a morning filled with blur as she felt her way around the halls to find her first meal. She got into her car, went to college, came home, studied. Found leftovers to eat, watched tv, hung out with her darling sister and went to bed…only to wake up on a metal table.

Now, she expected a rinse and repeat of the previous day, albeit hopefully with less tripping and stuttering, and finding the absence of a blanket and soft bed left the dark-haired girl feeling more disoriented than her usual mornings.

Now, she never complained of where she'd had to sleep. As long as she was able, she'd sleep on any surface. It didn't matter if it was the floor, a stiff bed or a place in a cold room and the sore muscles the next morning aren't so bad. She rather liked how the burn felt, and it was fun to push it just slightly to test how far she'd go with the burn everyday until it dissipated.

Still, it was falling asleep in her comfortable bed and waking up _not_ in her comfortable bed that irked her. The cold of the room let her know she wasn't dreaming. Her room is never like this, she wakes up if she is cold or feels a draft. Years of being alert to temperature changes helps her not get sick, she can already feel her tonsils swelling, her saliva drying up. She recognized that if the situation wasn't so surreal she'd be much more scared. Feeling her palm on the edge of the sharp table she sits up and opens her eyes wide, as if it would help her adjust to the darkness of the room faster…it doesn't…Before she could delve on her thoughts further a deep chuckle followed by the sounds of padding footsteps approached her. Her mind immediately thought of the dark creature that would crawl in the dark like the ones mentioned in fairy tales and jumped up and blindly scanned the darkened room.

It's childish, yes, and she knows this. It's illogical that a monster with too big eyes, a large, large mouth and pointed and jagged teeth would be the one in here with her but she couldn't help it. There were no corners to guard her back, she was on a steel bed that should function better as a table and the draft swiping her back reminded her how exposed she was on all sides. All she could do was curl away from the chuckling, which was in front of her, and lifted her feet up accordingly. No monster was going to eat her legs ta-day. NOPE!

"Oh look at you, frightened. Like a little mouse," Another chuckle, and the girl went still, determined to identify what was coming to her. "It's alright dear, I won't hurt you, we have found your kind to be much too delicate, despite numerous attempts at creating stronger vessels."

It was still dark and the mans deep voice felt like slippery ink, it made the small girl shiver, but she let it slide as she hooked herself to the mans words. Once her response leaves her mouth she wants to smack herself and prays no one else ever finds about what her response was. _'Honest!'_

"Delicate? Vessels? U-um sorry sir, I'm American, not a boat."

There was a pause…and the man chuckled. Lights shot out from the ceiling above, blinding again before sight returned past the splotches of grey. The man who owned the voice stepped forward as she felt fright accompany her embarrassment at the sight of him. She'd never seen someone as pale as him in her life, and she had dressed a fresh cadaver before! They were a greyish yellow in tint but this man...man? the voice was deep so lets go with man- was like white rice and looked sticky like it also. His face was framed by inky black hair and, wow, his purple eyeshadow and gaudy matching earing must mean he really cares about his looks.

'well, you can have a deep voice and be a woman also' she found herself thinking.

"American, is that what you call yourself?"

"No, I'm Alejandra." She squeaked without thinking, transfixed on the mans' skin, ' _was it a condition? Is this what lymes disease is? Poor rice man.'_

Unaware of the girl's thoughts the 'rice man' chuckled again amused at how freely she gave her name…they all did, she was faster than most, unfortunately for her. Said girl noticed his face splitting grin on his pale as paper face.

"ah, Dora is it? Very well" he responded and started approaching her. His skin making him look like a ghost.

Wow

She could _feel_ herself getting fixated on this.

' _does he never leave this place?...did he straight up just change her name?_ '

"Well, aren't you interesting," he walked closer, "you seem much more stable than the others, tell me-" He reaches for the strands of her long dark hair, she leans away from the touch ' _stranger danger!_ ' ,"- How are you feeling chi-?"

" _uncomfortable_ "

…

The girls eyes widen and her face goes red, before she explains herself and tries to apologize for the rude remark a boy no older than eleven or twelve (or so she thinks, she's never been good at guessing ages) walks in while taking notes on a clipboard. "Orochimaru-sama, perhaps there was a flaw during the transition, her responses are concurrent to the possibility of mental delay related to-"

"Yes, though I _appreciate_ the input Kabuto-kun this is not the case. The others were much more…encumbering upon their arrival, and I have a feeling this is merely a case of disorientation." He then turned his attention to the girl sitting on the table.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" she apologized after finding the right opportunity to voice her condolence. She didn't want to interrupt their conversation after all. That's just rude. She didn't see the teenager beside her smirk in amusement.

"Nevertheless child, I believe introductions are in order, I am the Snake Sannin, you may call me Orochimaru-sama, and this is Kabuto-kun who will be aiding me in overseeing your progress."

"Hello Orochimarusama and Kabuto Koon…Progress?"

The next thing the foreign girl knew she was in a room that looked like a glorified jail cell with the promise that she would be picked up later. Now that the initial shock was out of her system she was able to start asking questions and decided that the next time she saw that rice man she'd do it. _"Why am I here and how didn't I not wake up?"_ would be a nice place to start. Luckily, her sister had the night shift last night making her the only one at home last night, so no, she was _pretty_ confident that she was the only one taken…probably…she's like 90 percent sure of it. Sitting on the creaky bed she contemplated her situation. This was a bizzar kidnapping thing _probably_. Though if that was so, she was sure she would've had _some_ kind of flashback. That sounded right after all right? Isn't it what happened to kidnap-eez? Well she wouldn't know, it's the first time she was kidnapped…successfully but she's not going to open that vault right now. Noo sir-ee-bob.

On the way to her room slash cell, there was nothing but a big empty hallway (several hallways) and unfortunately for her she was so dazed at what was happening that she wasn't paying attention to which direction she'd come from. Probably the left, then from the next left…was it two or three rights? There were no windows and any air vents she saw were way too small to fit in through and the whole place was sparcly lit, which added to the coldness of it all. Maybe all the shitty-oh wait _theres_ a drain-all the shitty dampness was from no proper ventilation. This drain was too small to squeeze through, poking it just now confirmed that. How else would she be able to escape? Maybe bide her time, win the confidence of her captors and sneakily find a way out…That sounds good!

Maybe asking for answers was counterproductive then? If she asks where she is they are probably not going to answer. Seriously, a bad guy wouldn't reveal the location of their creepy hide out. It's just stupid. And remembering all the jars in the room she came from, she's assuming black market at best!

….

Oh my god.

They might harvest her organs! Or worse! She'll be sold to the highest bidder! Hopefully she was still in the country, it would make it easier to get home, or find the police, whichever came first.

' _Wait! The bathroom!'_ she realized that maybe there was a window there, or a big enough vent to let out all the steam to the outside and voila!

So, following her line of thought she tumbled to the bathroom and was disappointed when it was another concrete covered room, even the toilet was made of concrete! _'this guy has a serious problem, besides just up and grabbing people from their beds! HOW do you make a TOILET out of CONCRETE! Or more importantly WHY!?'._

Accepting that nothing else would come from exploring she sat on her bed again and waited, determined to deny any more sleep lest she wake up on another table but as usual it was a losing battle.

The clattering woke her up and took away all the breath she had. Finding the source she saw a boy her age with bright yellow hair and acid green eyes carrying a tray. He wore a white uniform with purple trim, and took the time to slowly make her way over to her bed, "Oh! I'm sorry for waking you! I forgot how doors in this side can get jammed! I brought your meal, Orochimaru-sama said we should get you accustomed to the food right away." He smiled a bright smile and placed the tray in front of the girl. Standing in front of her she saw how tall he was, ' _huh…that's weird._

He let out a seemingly warm smile "Now go ahead and dig in! I'd avoid the yellow peppers for last if I were you."

"You eat this stuff too?" quirking her lip she poked the food. It all looked pretty good, there was rice, a grilled fish and some green stuff with the yellow peppers on top. It was slightly cold.

"Everyone here does, though it may look it, it's not poisoned, I swear."

"hmm." Was her only answer, too many questions floating about and not sure where to start. Doro beamed, "It's alright, Orochimaru sama will explain in time, you are the newest one so we will all look out for you okay?"

And just like that, before she could ask any questions, the bright eyed boy left the room, white robes swaying behind him.

"Why is everyone so bad at listening to questions?" she whispered to herself and looking down she realized matching matching robes were placed next to her. ' _huh, when did he put those there…"_

' _Why are they so small?'_

The next time the door opened she was met with a dark skinned man with long dread locks, but looking closer she noticed the braids. He had a stern face but he seemed nice and in an accented voice he told her to follow him. She paused for a few breaths, not missed by the new man.

"My name is Nagamaki. I am to bring to the study and under orders, you will comply."

Without a second thought the mentioned prisoner jumped out of the bed, mindful of the rails because she was still in a daze, then promptly followed Nagamaki into the hallway but not before bumping into one of the frames on her way out.

They arrived where the study was, she supposed, considering Mr. Naga (that's his name now, she can't remember the rest) knocked on the door. It's been quiet the whole walk down the halls ' _two lefts, three rights'_ she noted. There must have been an affirmation that someone was in there since he promptly opened the door, revealing a ' _thank god!_ ' warm and dry room.

The endless dark tunnles were everything that you'd expect from a bad guys secret hideout. It was dank, dark and cold.

Everything was still made either of concrete or metal but at least there were no mysterious jars…or bed looking surfaces where her organs could be harvested.

"Ah, just who I was expecting, our newest guest, little Dora-chan. I apologize for the rush this morning, but you see, I had some business to take care of. Now sit, sit, there is a lot to cover today."

He was sitting at a desk and looking right at his new company, namely her, with his chin in his palm. Those yellow eyes were almost glowing in the dim lights and it all screamed predatory. Like a snake eyeing a mouse. A nudge from her escort and she was prompted into the room.

"Oh, and no need to come by later Nagamaki-kun. Rest assured, I will take care of everything."

The door closed and it was just her and the rice man, she could still smell the sourness of vinegar wafting off him. "Now, no need to be shy child, think of this as an introduction course. All those like you have gone through it." Orochimaru spoke as he stood and guided her to the chair across from his.

His hands were cold.

The dark haired girl finally allowed her speech to return to her, this was all so surreal. "like a class. Why?"

After a pause the man in front of her chuckled again and leaned back in his chair, giving an air of relaxation but it proved to affect her in the opposite way. She could feel her back straightening and hands clenching. What were the odds of her running for her life if anything happened? Not much.

He continued, "I'm here to clear the air, you surly have many questions you want answers to, and I'm here to oblige. Before we begin I must ask that you refrain any further questions until I have briefed you, is that clear?"

Not trusting her voice she answered with a stunned nod which coaxed a smirk out of his pale lips. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out objects that, to the stilled girl, held no meaning. A bean plant in a small clay jar, a balloon with what she assumes is water inside of it, a black sticky, gooey ball, and a flute? "uuuuh" she said smartly, this only seemed to amuse the rice man more.

"Go on, pick each of them up, they won't bite."

"R-right" She still leaned to grab the flute wearingly, letting paranoia get the best of her. She had her entire body, ready to run (or chug the thing at his face, whatever came first) in case the object of her stress spontaneously combusted.

Seeing her limbs were still intact after touching the object she started to relax, and gingerly brought it to her chin. Before she made her way to the balloon she let out a sigh of relief only to let out a squeak in surprise when a loud and off tune music note tagged along for the ride, "JESUS CHRIST!" and threw the flute away, unknowingly toward her captors face. It was fast but she saw how the ink haired man caught it as if it were nothing. _'What is he, a ninja!?'_

"Kukuku, alright, go on child, there are still more to go."

"…okay." ' _I'll avoid the black gooey one for last, just in case it does explode or something'_. Nodding to herself she took hold of the water balloon. It was warm in her hands, and it brought a kind of comfort she didn't realize she needed.

"WHAT THE!?"

Turns out the warm water feeling was _literally_ her hands holding the water. There they were, studio Ghibli style, encasing her hands! She could see how she was sucking the water from out of the balloon. Any other situation and she would have been pleasantly entranced, but now she was just wondering if they put some kind of drug in her food this morning! (That blond guy (what was his name?) said it wasn't poisoned, but that's just something a bad guy would say! She couldn't believe she fell for it!)

' _If it's sticking, scrape it off!_ ' Was her next thought and so, trying to avoid the mysterious black mass she immediately went for the pot with the plant. I her hurry her fingers brushed the soil, the water didn't let go and the plant promptly leaned into her touch. It was as if magnetized. The shock wearing off she awed at the site. Moving both objects back and forth and she found how easily it was to manipulate. It was almost magnetic, until she moved the water through the plant and felt a sucking motion. Gathering all the water to her left hand she wove it into the leaves of the plant and a green liquid came out on the other side. This made her stop, and from the loss of concentration the water glob popped and splayed all over the counter. The place on the leaf where she manipulated the water wilted, if only slightly. _' I'm hurting the plant'_ , she thought, and felt dejected. Her mother had a green thumb, and the garden was full of beautiful greenery. She never had the green thumb despite all her attempts to learn.

"One more."

The voice of the man in front of her made her jump, _'I almost forgot about him'_ which prompted her to look up and caused her to freeze. She remembered her situation and the ease she felt just moments earlier froze over, and she was very conscious of the gleaming stare she was receiving. Her only comfort was that if he wanted to do anything creepy or perverted he would have done so already.

Wanting to get away as soon as possible she went for the sticky looking black ball and burned her fingers on contact and an orange flame erupted. Her squeak of surprise was all that sounded in the room until the pale man with inky hair started clapping.

"I just burned your table, why are you clapping?"

' _Did she already forget the rules? She's lucky she's entertaining'_ Orochimaru was very happy with the results and if not for that she would not have garnished such a reaction. Yes, his displeasure would have led her to a very unfortunate fate. "To start with your earlier questions my dear, you are no longer home. You were chosen to be a participant in an experiment pertaining to the laws of life itself. "

' _that sounds like bull'_ she thought to herself not understanding half of what he said, the thoughts were not hidden in her face so it did not slip past the snake like man.

Regardless, Orochimaru continued, "…and congratulations you passed the first test. You're training will continue as planned."

"…am" she tentively raised her hand as if to ask permission to speak. Yes, her compliancy looks to be second nature, if a little rough around the edges. For her first few hours here, he was liking the results very much. "You may speak" he said.

"training? For what?" It's obvious she's no longer home, (No science she knows makes water bend to her will. Unless she was _really_ drugged up) why be so redundant? unless he was rubbing it in her face?

"As I said, you are no longer home. That is to say, you are in, what to you is, another world, for all intents and purposes. Where your home is one way this one is completely different. Here in this world there is darkness and only those strong enough to live in it can thrive. That is what I want to accomplish here. This world has a limitless amount of power and harnessing it will change the world as we know it. The only way to access that power is through _you_ my dear. That is what a Shinobi is, what you will become."

There was no way she was believing anything he was saying.

"I see you don't believe me. Look, even now you resemble a frightened little mouse. Believe it or not I am telling you the truth and this is your new home now. I will teach you all you have to know. You can trust me."

 _She was so not trusting him_ , "…Okay."

The now dubbed Dora, would forever call this day as the shitty lecture day where everything she knew about anything was thrown up to the air and this was only the start of the first edition of her story. The prologue to the sequels of her new life.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! It's the Author here! First and foremost, I'm so sorry for the long awaited second chapter. It's literally been all year (Forever really). I've just been so focused on school and once I posted the first chapter I thought that maybe it was too early and started editing the first chapter again (as mentioned in the first chapter) and slowly working on it during my breaks and stuff while working on further chapters. Then I saw your guy's comments and realized** _ **how long ago**_ **you guys read this and well…Sorry again!**

 **But really, it was a lot of fun and I hope you guys have fun too. I would also like to mention that this OC has no knowledge of Naruto, like, our world never had the manga or anything.**

 **WARNING it's going to be a worldbuilding experience for Dora for a few chapters, a bit OC centric but I'm trying to get more cannon characters in there. And also a change in perspective now that the story is going to start getting a move on.**

 **WARNING again! Mentions of missing limbs and light gore. Also profanity**

 **Naruto is owned my Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing but my laptop and an energy bar.**

XXXXXX

Previously on "Just as Sweet"

" _ **As I said, you are no longer home. That is to say, you are in, what to you is, another world, for all intents and purposes. Where your home is one way this one is completely different. Here in this world there is darkness and only those strong enough to live in it can thrive. That is what I want to accomplish here. This world has a limitless amount of power and harnessing it will change the world as we know it. The only way to access that power is through you my dear. That is what a Shinobi is, what you will become."**_

 _ **There was no way she was believing anything he was saying.**_

" _ **I see you don't believe me. Look, even now you resemble a frightened little mouse. Believe it or not I am telling you the truth and this is your new home now. I will teach you all you have to know. You can trust me."**_

 _ **She was so not trusting him, "…Okay."**_

 **The now dubbed Dora, would forever call this day as the shitty lecture day where everything she knew about anything was thrown up to the air and this was only the start of the first edition of her story. The prologue to the sequels of her new life.**

XXXXX

It was after a pause of silence that the man in front of me started to stand. I'd assumed that the ball was in his playing field, so I waited for him to continue the conversation.

After a pretty short _but-still-long-enough-to-be-awkward_ pause he continued.

"Of course, it's only natural that I cannot answer your questions if you do not trust me. It's the fundamentals of building relationships after all. Whatever I say, lie or truth, does not matter if you perceive that all I say is a lie. Or am I wrong Dora-chan?"

Not trusting my voice I hummed in response, and could do nothing but follow his lead. Out the door and through more humid hallways. I mean, the dude is huge, and could probably choke me to death if he wanted to. He's saying he wants me to trust him but I'm also half expecting there to be an alley or something.

"I'm glad you agree, I knew you were smart. The question now is, how do I gain your trust? After all, you are in a foreign place with a strange man, oh, and you may have the notion that you were kidnaped."

He had the _nerve_ to look sheepish!

What!? And let me just say that it looks _really_ bad on him, like he was a bad actor.

Attitude souring even more, I paced j _ust_ faster than his hand on my back…unsuccessfully…because it was brushing now against my back now, which was _worse!_

"The first rule you should know is that I do nothing without purpose Dora-chan. And what I am about to show you is the reason for everything. Why you are here, why I will train you, and why I need you to trust me."

We were going down dark and humid hallways, the torches lit only the next couple of feet. I didn't even register how it felt almost opposite to the corridors I first went through.

"Before we emerge I must warn you, the sight may not me what you are accustomed to. Yours is a diverse and marginalized world from what I heard. A land of great wealth and poverty. But, no matter your faults, this one is much more savage. With constant world wars and endless heated struggles from major countries, the younger, weaker lands wedged between them never had a chance. Its people slaughtered or left to die, always at the mercy of the ninja who were an enemy to their allies. It's been the weapon of choice for centuries, hiring ninja to do the dirty work. Every country has it's own private military power and in the last war it was common practice to engage in environmental warfare. Drowning mountain valleys with major trade routes their enemies used, burning down timber forests and pouring acid on farmland so nothing would grow therefore starving opposing forces. By any means necessary, ninja would persistently do what it took to complete the mission. As a result, you can imagine what happened to one's who's entire lively hoods were uprooted. Many, with nowhere to go had no choice but leave and find elsewhere to travel and delay their inevitable deaths from famine and war."

We reached the end of the long hallway, to a heavy door where the robed man paused, I swear the only sound in that quiet corridor was the single ' _ching_ ' from his purple earing. And that's when I noticed he was looking at me through the corner of his slanted yellow eye.

"I'm going to change that"

And the doors burst open

And

I was assaulted with an entire world I'd never experienced before. All of my senses felt like they were on overload. Everything was _brighter_ , but it shouldn't have been, it felt wrong with what I was seeing. What I was smelling.

With that I was hearing.

There, surrounding the two of us was an entire population of people groaning, crying, screaming, and just…conversations everywhere.

I could see people in what looked like makeshift gurneys, spilling out of tents and though they were all patched up already, thank god, were obviously in need of changing. The smells were rotting limbs, and old bark and old food and other things I had no idea of and didn't want to find out.

There were children who were playing with makeshift toys, and mothers nagging at this and that. Tents were everywhere and though they were all living it was overwhelmed by this feeling of fatigue and wear. They were tired of wandering and running and being scared all the time. You could see it hanging off their bones like how they wore their thin skin. Everyone's cheeks were incredibly pronounced and their eyes were going hollow with hunger. The entire air buzzed with anxiety and unrest, it was almost too much.

Was this where people went to when they had no where else to go? In the middle of a rotting, humid forest, _'I've never seen a swamp with these types of trees'_. Is this where these people found refuge? How bad was it in their homeland? Even if I don't believe this war happened, I know something terrible did. What's it matter if it was war, collateral or targeted discrimination? No one should live like this-or be treated this way. It made my stomach churn unlike anything I'd ever experienced.

Was this how it was at home too? With the endless, pointless war that decimated beautiful cities and hurt countless people?

I wasn't good enough to help anyone then. Now that it's in front of me, what am I supposed to do now?

If this really is a different world the rules from home would still apply. Wars and skirmishes will keep happening. It's just how life is- it goes up and down and a place where there is absolute peace doesn't exist because we are not in heaven. The best thing we as humans can ever hope to accomplish is help everyone as much as we can. Yes, it sounds futile, but it will eventually become the norm everywhere to live a comfortable and wholesome life. Looking at everyone here, wearing what looks like medeivil peasent clothes instead of the standard worn pants and flannels, I feel like I'm starting to get convinced that…yes, this isn't home, and war is rampant.

How do these people get by? They all, to put it lightly, look half dead. They aren't thinking of staying here right? This place doesn't look habitable. It's humid as all hell, the mud is thick and mucky and the trees are covered in so much moss I was sure that the bark was unusable for any fires.

…of course I'd never been in a swamp so maybe there was a way and I didn't know… there was also a weird smell somewhere in there…

Somewhere in front of us a thin man was tugging in front of us when he looked over and a light in a man's eyes appeared, or more specifically, when he looked at the figure next to me. "Orochimaru-sama!' he exclaimed. _'ah, right, that was his name'_

Everyone was alert to the man's call, calling out themselves and gathering around. Tuning out their welcomes to the man beside me I tried to process what was going on. Half the adults here were missing teeth, many who had a cane looking object struggled through the mud on the way over. Their clothes had seen some really bad days, but they were neat and patched up. Everyone had these smiles and shining eyes as they looked to their ' _Orochimarusama'._

I was broken out of my reverie when I heard Orochimaru announce that he would look into getting more supplies during their stay and for their journey. With a smooth wave of his hand it looked like he dismissed everyone to go about their business as he led me more into the tent village.

"What do you mean journey? Are we moving again?" I really don't like the thought of having to go somewhere. On the bright side, yay no more swamp but on the downside… this is the place I'd come from, when I mysteriously woke up here…woke up on a table. I'm sure there's a portal somewhere in that lab, (like a closet of something? Heh), if I could just find my way back there and get some clues…

"Not you and your companions of course, it's much too soon for you to be out and about. The shock will kill you my dear Dora-chan. I merely brought you here in the efforts that you could place your faith in me and join my efforts."

I know he's going to direct the conversation to his _'efforts_ ' but, "Then, where are these people going?"

' _Also. kill me? What the crap? From shock?'_

The man hummed, "I've selected a precise section of land between two nations to start my own village. The plans are all in order, I just need the man power. A select group of people who offer the talents required for a shinobi."

"Shinobi?" I remember hearing that word before not knowing what it was.

"It's what we call those who are the primary sources of military power throughout the nations, a ninja."

I nodded, still being led by his hand as we walked toward the tents with beds and gurneys.

"Even if they are the cause of this mess, it's also the kind of power that will heal it. I intend to rebuild this world to prevent such atrocities by starting with a village of my own. Then, to have the power to build a strong enough village I need to have strong ninja, and I was fortunate enough to find you and yours."

I still couldn't get over the amount of people here, there could've been hundreds, "and these people are…"

"hmm, yes, the consequences of war and thus, refugees, all from different nations mind you. Of course, many come from close to the nation of water. Come." and he led me through the flaps of the tent entrance.

In one word, it was crowded, and it seems this is where the mysterious smell was coming from. There were rotting limbs (be it from missing ones or other wise) everywhere I looked.

"ah, Orochimaru-sama" came a greeting from somewhere in the room. Looking up from a particularly nasty looking thigh on a sleeping woman I saw a familiar face. Silver hair and large glasses.

"Kabuto-kun, making your rounds, you are as dutiful as always." Orochimaru weaved through the field of beds toward the boy and not wanting to stand there gawking at everything, well, no more than I have been, I scurried after him.

"Well, I do what I can," He sighed, raking his hands on a mans missing knee. Wait…He wasn't raking his hands, he wasn't even touching them…and his hands were glowing? " but it would be easier if I didn't have to worry about Chakra exhaustion. That's it for the treatment today Ari-san, try and rest now, your next appointment is in two days." Pulling down and tying his pants on his knee, Arisan took his cane and scratched the back of his head, "thank you Kabuto-kun, we would all be lost without you and Orochimaru-sama, I apologize for all the trouble we have caused, myself included of course."

Huh, he has nice hair. Oh oops, he's looking over at me now

"and this is?"

"I'm me."

….

Oh god, I just said that. Oh god, I just stopped breathing. Why did I say that?!

"This is the newest edition to the ranks, Dora-chan." Orochimaru chuckled, "she's young and has much to learn. Go on my dear, say hello."

The man called Arisan laughed, leaning on his crutch and extending his hand, "now, now, it's alright I don't bite. I apologize if seeing my leg spooked you."

"No! It's no trouble at all, it's not your fault that this happened to you, a-and it looks like you're getting some medical attention at least."…was that the right thing to say? God I hope it was.

"ah, yes, it was already festering when we arrived. Believe it or not, what you saw was an improvement. Kabuto-kun is the one who has almost single handedly been taking care of everyone's wounds." Kabutokoon* got a pat on the back, and I pat myself on the back for not making the dude feel bad, go me!

But…looking around, Kabuto is the only person _really_ here to, I guess, heal people. There's two more besides him but…the patient load looks like way too much for each person.

"Aren't there more people to help?"

"Yes, but medical ninja from small villages were wiped out in the last war so their medical training does not cover the amount of skill needed to heal substantial wounds like these."

"We are all so very grateful." More solemn this time Arisan* bowed his brown head.

"Well, we intend to gather more ninja with healing abilities in the future to lighten the burden." Kabuto explained as he started packing his equipment. Probably to go to the next person? "Once you get all trained up, you can join the others and help find those with special talents to join us."

Huh.

Everyone's been mentioning 'others ' and stuff for a while but what do they mean?

…

I'm drawing a blank here.

The deep chuckle I'm starting to associate with a certain pasty man made me look up into- _'how are his eyes so yellow?!'_

"By the look on your face you are wondering what we mean by _others_ hm?"

I could feel my face heating up in frustration, ' _he needs to lay off the_ _ **reading my mind**_ _thing'_.

"Come, it's time to go back in, you are running out of time as it is. I'm afraid we mingled with the crowds a bit too long." And just like that, out the med tent we went.

It was halfway up the small incline, toward the doors we'd come out of from before, where the feeling of something crawling up my feet made me look down…jeez, do swampy places always have so many roots? Well, whateves- I just shake them off.

"Sooo-" I try to start the conversation, I mean he _is_ going to answer my question right?

"So impatient." Oroshimarusan starts opening the door, "my dear, haven't you realized it yet?"

"realized what?"

His creepy face looked down at the ground, following his gaze I saw-HOLY SHIT!

"Now, Now, don't fret my dear." He chuckled, like it was nothing.

 _BUT it's not_ _ **NOTHING**_ _! I have_ _ **plants**_ _growing like_ _ **crazy**_ _! Getting_ _ **too**_ _friendly! UP. MY._ _ **LEGS**_ _! H-how is this happening!?_ _ **Why**_ _is it happening!? OH god, they are squeezing real hard now-_ _ **REAL**_ _! This is all really real!_

Next thing I know, I was quickly pulled inside the tunnels by a firm hand, immediately dislodging the weed-like plants from my legs from the sudden movements.

"Until you learn to control your chakra, it's best to stay inside." the sudden rush of air from the double doors closing made me sway. I couldn't take it anymore! What was with all this tiptoeing around!?

Just!

Just!

"Give me a straight answer please! What's going on!?" I've been trying to make sense of everything from the moment I woke up this morning! I've been taken to God knows where by a pasty-faced cave hermet and his cult where they must have done some kind of _freaky demon worshipping_ shin-dig that I'm now involved in because- _why!?_ _ **PLANTS!**_

And all I _ever_ get is said _pasty-faced piece of pie_ doing the creepy smirk face!

"ah, now there's that fire-remember how it feels, you'll need it here." Orochi-jerk then started strolling into the dark tunnels.

Yes, it's strolling, 'cuz he just _strolls_ everywhere.

We end up in a giant room that looks like a stadium and the ground is a rock garden theme. Yes, I'm feeling very frustrated right now, but I couldn't help but admire the neatness of the lines that were raked through the grains. I'm motioned to sit down on a nearby boulder and Oroci-jerk does the same.

A snake sunbathing on a rock comes to mind, but y'know… without the sun

"You are not the only one here child. Through various methods I've been able to perfect the jutsu formulas to bring others from your world to this one. You are just like Nagamaki, the one who brought you here, but more…complete, you could say."

I just gave him a look again, I'm really not in the mood to listen to half explanations anymore.

"It's true, what he says." Came a voice so deep I felt it move in my chest and through me. Seeming to emerge from the darkness. A young man appeared before me and I recognized that it was the same man who brought me to that room where the yuck ball caught on fire. His skin is almost cobalt from the limited lighting and his braided hair was tied with a red string. Overall, a handsome guy 10/10.

"I know it all sounds crazy, I was just like you when I was brought here, years ago with others from our world. My homeland was the country Namibia, a neighbor to South Africa. Since I have been here I have trained in the ways of the shinobi just as Orochimaru-sama has explained to you." As he sat on a nearby rick I nodded, promting him to continue.

"after my initial training here I've been sent on mission after mission and the atrocities I have seen will make you want to give up on the world. There is so many here who lead lives with only pain and suffering as their friend. You saw them just now didn't you?" The man known as Nagamaki lifted his hand, and the white sand under out feet started climbing into his grasp. "We have a gift here, something no one else has. I have seen it for myself and it has been the reason for finding no equal on the battlefield." The sand curved around his hand in a circular motion, " Orochimaru-sama has given each and every one of us the option of returning home but isn't that selfish? We return to our stable lives while these people suffer?" The sand turned hard as stone and oce it became a long pike he stabbed the ground between out feet.

"We have the power to change the world, to help the people here. To make. A. Difference."

I don't know if it was what Naga-guy said or how said it but…I was shaken out of my stupor.

I felt the ground give out beneath me and I gripped the boulder to keep me steady. ' _like different dimensions? Parallel worlds theory stuff?! What?'_ I was going to argue why I should stay but..maybe it's just a random draw, and just anyone can be dragged here?

"Why was it me? Why do I have to be here?"

Orichi-jerk almost kneeled in front of me, but I didn't want to look at his face. I don't want to look at anything. "You are the product of years of research. Don't you remember what I said before? You are the most complete version of interdimensional transfer I've been able to bring here. The explanation for this lies further in your training, but know this, since the circumstances of your…birth, here has been because of extenuating circumstances, as such, so would your return home."

A Billion more questions just erupted from that reveal alone but it seems that I'll be staying here for a while anyways. Might as well learn some magic stuff and help people.

"Fine, Fine! I'll stay and help before I go home! But you gotta explain another thing to me before I totally agree to this."

Tucking a strand of inky black hair behind his ear, Orochi-jerk responded, "Oh? And that would be?"

"Why am I stuck in the body of a little kid?"

 **Welp, there is the second chapter. Thanks again so much you guys! I'll try not to take so long again.**

 **Should I make shorter chapters more frequently? Are these chapters too long? I feel like this one dragged on and on, that's one of the reasons it took so long to upload.**

 **Honestly, I was originally planning on posting this right after the re-uploading of the prologue but there were kinks in this one too that I had to bang out.**

 **The next chapter should be a small time skip and less draggy than this one.**

 **(word count 3.402 words)**


End file.
